Power steering systems in vehicles are used to generate forces that assist a driver when steering a vehicle. Motors in the systems may induce torque disturbances in a system causing the system to be unstable. The power steering systems may use frequency dependent damping algorithms to increase system stability and to improve the rejection of system disturbances.